


caution, flammable

by AvaRosier



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2271432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaRosier/pseuds/AvaRosier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#22: miserable people at a wedding</p>
            </blockquote>





	caution, flammable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zoadgo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoadgo/gifts).



> randommaces, did I find your ao3 handle? I always get people confused, it's embarrassing.

Raven had to hand it to Octavia and Lincoln: the bride and groom clearly did not give a fuck about gender conventions. Not only was Lincoln taking Octavia’s last name as his own, but the wedding party was mixed on both sides. Bellamy was Octavia’s man-of-honor because hell would freeze over before Octavia had anyone ‘give her away’.

“You would not believe how pissy Bell got about this.” Octavia had told Raven one day during a planning session, while she switched between a dozen open tabs on her laptop with pictures of wedding dresses.

Raven had accepted the request to be Octavia’s bridesmaid. It was two weeks before the wedding when she was told whom she would be accompanying down the aisle.

“Her name is Clarke. Her and Lincoln are artsy types and he gave her a job at Grounders’ after she quit med school. Her dad died and she did some soul searching.” Octavia explained. “The point is, I was kinda bitchy to her at first but she’s pretty awesome. I think you two would get along.”

The last was said casually, but Raven searched her friend’s face and narrowed her eyes. “Are you trying to fucking set me up? You know how I feel about weddings; they’re hardly places to be trying to set me up with someone. Seriously, O.”

So sue her, she had a cynical view of marriage. Her parents’ own was dysfunctional and abusive and she had spent most of her teens and the first year of her twenties in a relationship that was more about comfort than romantic love.

She shouldn’t be so bitter, really. She had forgiven Finn for the pain he had caused when he broke up with her and they were closer than they had ever been now that they were platonic friends. Truthfully, she had kind of hero-worshipped Finn when he had made sure to look after her back when they were kids. Not having an adult to take care of her had been an incredibly scary experience and she had latched onto Finn pretty tightly. He would do anything for her, she knew that.

But their relationship had been more about ‘well you’re a boy and I’m a girl and we know each other better than anyone else so why don’t we just get together’ than anything else. And it had been easy to just be stuck there than confront the possibility that she wasn’t ‘in love’ with him the way people went on about.

It would have been easy to just stay with Finn, but now she had to actually go out there and date and try on other people. Girls, too. Because what’s more scary than being single for the first time since you were fourteen? Being bisexual, apparently.

And now Octavia had decided that if she was happily betrothed, everyone around her ought to be as well. First, she had tried to set Raven up with Bellamy, but after a series of traded barbs, they had just decided to be friends who occasionally nerded out together.  Now, she was trying to set Raven up with this Clarke Griffin, and Raven was having none of it.

What Octavia had failed to tell her was that Clarke was a hot blonde with great legs. It’s not that Raven was shallow but  _damn_.

“If you’re still pitching a fit about being paired up with her, I can totally switch with you…” Bellamy tried, after catching a glimpse of Clarke at the rehearsal dinner.

“Shut the fuck up, Blake. I’m calling dibs.”

Her pick-up line?

“You’re not supposed to frown so much at a wedding.”

Clarke had smiled wryly at Raven. “Pot, meet kettle.”  _Challenge. Accepted._

“Touché.” Raven dropped into the pew next to Clarke and angled her body towards the other woman’s. “I’m pretty sure O’s given you the Cliff’s Notes about why I’m sour on matrimony, but what’s your excuse? Someone fuck you over?”

Clarke frowned guiltily. “No, actually, I was the one who did the fucking over.  I was in a serious relationship when my father got sick. It was only two months after the diagnosis that he died, it happened that fast.” Her voice wavered with the repression of deep pain.

“I don’t know, it was like when he died I just couldn’t be her girlfriend anymore. I felt tainted and…I cheated. More than once. I told her and we broke up, and I haven’t had any desire to be with anyone since. Maybe my frowning is just a defensive measure. It’s hard not to think you’re tainted for relationships after that.”

Well. That was frank. Any person would be excused for feeling ambivalent towards a person who admitted infidelity like that, but Raven just couldn’t make herself stand up and walk away. She works with combustible materials all the time, and she’s an adrenaline junkie who skydives with Finn several times a year.

Instead, she nodded pensively at Clarke, who clearly expected Raven to reject her. “That sucks, but maybe we can be miserable together at the reception. Get drunk and talk smack about everyone else. I figure two cynical people can keep each other entertained.”

She bumped Clarke’s shoulders with her own and smiled reassuringly. The answering smile was slow to grow on Clarke’s face, and it was shy. Tentative.

“Yeah, I think you might be right.”

And as Raven studied the other woman’s face, she could only think one thing:

 _Please don’t blow me up_.


End file.
